vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Aloy
Summary Aloy is the main protagonist of the game Horizon Zero Dawn. After being artificially created by the AI GAIA she was left at the gates of All Mother's mountain. When the Matriarchs found her, Aloy was banished from the village and would spend her days with her father figure and mentor Rost. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Aloy Origin: Horizon Zero Dawn Gender: Female Age: 18 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Adept with a Bow, Spear, and Slingshot, Stealth Mastery, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Hacking (via Override), Summoning (can summon a hacked machine), Fire Manipulation (with various weapons), Ice Manipulation (with various weapons), Electricity Manipulation (with various weapons), Durability Negation (for Machines only), Forcefield Creation, Status Effect Inducement, Healing (Potions), Statistics Amplification (Gets a boost in strength when low on health) Attack Potency: Wall level (Aloy is capable of destroying large parts of building sized machines with as much as one arrow) Speed: Subsonic, Supersonic with concentration (Aloy can dodge arrows from close range and see them in slow motion while in concentration) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can carry dozens of armor sets and weapons as well as hundreds of resources all at once) Striking Strength: Wall Class (She can completely tear apart large machines within seconds) Durability: Small Building level (The machines in Horizon Zero Dawn can destroy multiple trees just by bumping into them, others can crumple large boulders by walking into them or lodge them at Aloy at high speeds) Stamina: High (Can fight for days without resting) Range: Extended melee range with Spear, a few meters with rattler and slingshot and a few Km with other weapons Standard Equipment: Hunter Bow, War Bow, Sharpshot Bow, Sling, Carja Sling, Shadow Sling, Blast Sling, Ropecaster, Rattler, Tearblaster, Sylens' Lance, Tripcaster, Traps, Blast Sling *'Shield Weave Armor:' An armor that creates a forcefield around the user, absorbing any damage that would have been afflicted on them. After the shields drop below 100% the armor will quickly regenerate them. Intelligence: High, Aloy is one of the few humans that were capable of uncovering the mysteries of the world and the only person to learn how to use a focus by themselves. Due to Rost's rigorous training she is very combat savvy and quite the thinker. Weaknesses: If she is fighting a powerful opponent her resources will quickly deplete leaving her with only her spear. Her spear takes a few seconds before it can hack something again. She can be hot headed at times. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Sylens Lance:' A spear which shocks their target upon contact. Due to Aloy's hacking module, she can hack machines to use her to them to her heart's desire. *'Hunter Bow:' Allows the use of basic arrows, fire arrows and tear arrows. *'War Bow:' Allows the use of ice, shock and corruption arrows. *'Sharpshot Bow:' Allows the use of precision, tearblast and harvest arrows *'Rattler:' Shots extremely fast bolts in quick succession. It shots metal, ice and shock bolts. *'Ropecaster:' Shots a hook attached to a rope used for tieing down enemies. *'Sling:' Allows the use of fire, ice and shock bombs. *'Blastsling:' Allows the use of regular, blast and proximity bombs. *'Tearblaster:' Rips any fragile part off machines until their down to their exoskeleton. *'Tripcaster:' Creates a rope on the ground that if tripped, explodes. It allows for the use of regular, fire and shock explosions. *'Mount Call:' Aloy can call any previously hacked machine to help her in combat. *'Focus:' A device that allows the storage of any previously recorded information and the ability to see anything within the near vicinity, whether it be human or machine. *'Enhanced Senses:' Aloy can track a person by smell for miles Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Horizon Zero Dawn Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Playstation Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Playable Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Bow Users Category:Good Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Heroes Category:Slingshot Users Category:Spear Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Hackers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Summoners Category:Forcefield Users Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Trap Users Category:Tier 9